


MasterKane's BDSM AU

by MasterKane



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM Classifications, Alternate Universe - Human Pets, Alternate Universe - Little/Caregiver Classifications, Animal Traits, Genetics, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: Explanation of the details of an AU I hope to use, include genetic dom, sub, Little and Pet genetics, and their resulting physical and behavioural characteristics.
Kudos: 3





	MasterKane's BDSM AU

This is the base system that I'm working with, although I may make derivations/variants.

There are 3 main sets of genes which determine classifications/dynamics.

The first one is **d** (dom) and **N** (null/not-dom, or sub). Since it's X-Linked, males (XY) only have one copy, and can be either **d** (dom) or **N** (sub). Females (XX) have two copies, and can be **dd** (dom) or **NN** or **Nd** (sub).

The **d** version is more prevalent, meaning males are more likely to be doms than subs. Females, who have more possibilities to be subs (both **NN** and **Nd** ), are more likely to be subs than doms.

The second set includes **L** (Little) and **P** (Pet). Anyone with a Pet gene has more animalistic ears and a tail. Everyone has genes which determine things like tail length, fluffiness, ear shape, fur colour, etc., but they only present if the **P** gene is present. Males with the gene may knot, depending on their other genetics, and most females with it go into heat. Behavioural effects are most noticeable in subs, while doms may have some more animalistic instincts, but tend to have more impulse control, etc., making them less noticeable.

Subs with the Little gene go through a more minor puberty. They're significantly shorter on average. Females tend to be small or even flat chested, and have low to no fertility, while males may have reduced virility. Pregnancy is emotionally traumatic to many Littles, and physically more dangerous due to their smaller size, narrower hips, etc., so contraception and sterilization to _ensure_ they don't get pregnant, rather than just relying on naturally unlikely fertility, is pretty standard. Littles' voices don't significantly deepen, and they have little to no body, facial, or pubic hair. Little genetics also tends to slow aging, just like some races' genetics (ie. Asian) maintain a more youthful appearance longer than others. Littles don't look like actual children, but they don't look as developed as adult doms, either. Doms with the **L** gene tend to lactate easily from physical stimulation, regardless of sex, especially when combined with exposure to a Little's pheromones.

People with the **P** gene, whether sub or dom, are commonly referred to as cats, kitties, dogs, wolves, bunnies, etc. dependent on their physical features (such as tail and ear shape) and individual personality. There isn't any actual relation to varying animals, and it's just due to aesthetic and behavioural similarity. Subs with both a Little and Pet gene are usually called the baby form of animals, such as kitten, puppy, and kindle—one of the words for a baby bunny, along with "kitten" and "kit". Doms with the **P** gene, especially those likened to wolves, are sometimes called Alphas.

Finally, there are the **H** (hard) and **S** (soft) genes. This influences instincts, and which behaviours and experiences give the most reward chemicals. **HH** subs tend to be bratty masochists. **HS** subs also tend to be masochists, but don't naturally act out as much. They'd rather feed their masochism through rewards, such as "good boy spankings", rather than earn them as punishments. They're sensitive to meanness (real or playful) that brats may enjoy the back and forth of. They do best with emotionally gentle and affectionate, and to some degree, physically rough, doms. **SS** subs also like gentle, affectionate doms, without the masochism.

**HH** doms are usually sadists, although most restrict this to consensual interactions with bratty subs. Still, they tend to enjoy schadenfreude, and may otherwise experience pleasure at things like crying, etc. Depending on circumstances, this automatic reaction can be distressing for some. They tend to be more reserved and stoic about softer affection, although many still have some instinct to provide a close sub with aftercare in their own way as needed. **HS** doms may also have sadistic tendencies, although they tend to be more emotionally gentle and affectionate. They enjoy things like crying in limited circumstances, if the sub is also enjoying it, and are less likely to experience enjoyment from non-consensual distress. **SS** doms are much more gentle, lacking the sadistic instincts and desires of other doms. They may still enjoy carefully taking their sub apart, but not to the point of overwhelming (even enjoyed) or cathartic crying, etc. and enjoy putting them back together and soft aftercare, as much if not more. Those with **HS** genes are sometimes called "moderate".


End file.
